


Blasphemy

by unfortunatelynotamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynotamalfoy/pseuds/unfortunatelynotamalfoy
Summary: I do not ask for your pity, this is not a call for compassion or whatever . If you thought for a second that I- Draco Malfoy- needed your empathy you are fucking wrong. Dramione set during the 6th year and following years





	Blasphemy

_Chapter 1: This isn't a suicide note, is it?_

I can't stand this anymore. All my life I've been told what I must do and what I must not do,and frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people playing mind games with me. I'm done with people bossing me around like they own the place. Ever since I was born I'd been assigned an objective, a mission, all these expectations to fulfill - but we know how all that worked out.

Perhaps that's why I'm going to end this tonight, once and for all.

I'm writing this in the hope that when someone finds it, things are looking better. And for "better," I don't mean for the Boy Who Lived to come and save us all. Bollocks!

I don't even really care who wins this war anymore because I already fooled them all. They really think one of them is going to win? Ha! Losers. That's all we are: losers.

We all lost something in war. Gods, we didn't lose something; we lost everything. So, just stop for a second and think: does it really matter whether the Boy Who Lived or He Who Must Not Be Named is the one to rise from the ashes? Of course not, for Merlin's sake!

I'd kill both of them myself if that meant the war would be over, but we all know the prophecy, and how one must die in order to blah blah blah. If you ask me, that's all rubbish.

We've been acting like we're villains and heroes playing out the roles they laid out for us, when we're only just flesh and bone. I fooled myself in order to keep killing people when I'd already been dead inside for a long time. I guess that's what happened to me. I forced my body to kill without noticing that I was murdering my soul.

I don't want you to take this the wrong way, however. I'm not asking for your pity; this isn't a call for compassion or whatever. If you thought for a second that I, Draco Malfoy, need your empathy, you are fucking wrong.

You know, she believed that, too. Too bad she realised it was too late for me at the same time it was too late in the big scheme of things. I knew I should never have allowed her to…. never mind. What's wrong with these bloody Gryffindors, anyway? They seem to be trained to see the good in everybody. How sad must that be, not being able to see reality. Not being able to see how fucked up the two of us are. How messed up we were.

Because in the end, all this - all this - is a consequence of what we did, of what we were.

I am Draco Malfoy, and this is my story. The story of the Second Wizarding War.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Hellooooo! This is my first fanfic in english so I would really appreciate any feedback you have for me. I know this chapter is a bit short but is just to introduce the subject. The next chapter is going to jump back to the 6th year. In case you didn't know this is a Dramione yayyyyyy. I hope you liked it and don't to forget to write a review I really learn from them.
> 
> Now I really need to thank somebody who I feel made this chapter a thousand times better than it was, so Thank you so much NeverNik for helping me out with this baby. Love you lots.
> 
> Thanks loves for reading me see you next chapter,
> 
> Mia


End file.
